In general, a vehicle refers to a transportation device running on the road, and generally uses fossil fuel, electric power, or the like as a power source.
Recently, vehicles have been able to connect to a handheld user terminal, such as a smart phone or a tablet personal computer (PC), to transmit desired data to or receive desired data from the user terminal. The vehicle may thus perform an additional function for user convenience (e.g., an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, an air conditioning control function, a seat control function, an illumination control function, etc.) using the user terminal.
Such a vehicle includes various vehicular components that assist the driver in operating the vehicle. These vehicular components may transmit generated various information, e.g., a fuel injection amount, a vehicle mileage, gas mileage information, an illumination sensor value, etc. as vehicle data to a user terminal.
In the related art, when vehicle data is transmitted to a user terminal, the user terminal directly provides the vehicle data to an application regardless of access authority assigned to the application or directly sets authority to access the vehicle data with respect to the application.